


All Things In Excess

by katajainen



Series: My Season of Kink [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (aka Kíli please shut up), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Durincest, Fíli topping from the bottom, Made myself blush and that's something, Multi, No Redeeming Social Value, Ori is a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season of Kink 2018, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, This is the single filthiest thing I ever wrote, Threesome - M/M/M, Unexpected feels mixed in with the porn, send help, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: The winter is long and the mountain is cold and there's precious little to do in rest duty save to try and stay warm. Sharing blankets is self-evident, as is, when it comes to some people, excess born of boredom.Aka the story where there's precious little blankets involved, but where Fíli knows exatly how he wants to share body heat. Good for him that his bedmates take little coaxing at this point.





	All Things In Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 'Double Penetration' square in [my Season of Kink bingo card](https://katajainen.dreamwidth.org/344.html).  
>    
> This is the story where I was alternately going 'what the FUCK did I just write?!?' and 'Kíli what the FUCK did you just say?!?'  
>  ~~Basically my excuse for writing Fíli get thoroughly and utterly wrecked. I am not even remotely sorry.~~
> 
> Extraordinary thanks to saraste for the beta - she's a gem!

In their defence it could be said that their leisure was dictated on them by forces outside their control. What warmth of dragon-fire that had lingered in the Mountain had been quick to dissipate, much the same as the brief flare of forge-heat from their desperate gambit against the selfsame beast.

They were too few, and too late on the brink of cold season to keep the whole of Erebor at a habitable temperature. So they had sealed off a small pocket, a mere corner of one level, to use as a base where any work or exploration crews venturing out into the Mountain proper could return to thaw off, and even there, the warmth was not to be squandered. There was precious little to do, although many works of planning or even small-time crafting were well accomplished while wrapped in furs and woolens, even abed. It was not uncommon, even, for people to become bedmates of convenience, rather than of affection or desire.

And if for some the convenience did take a turn to desire, that was no-one’s business but their own, provided there was no misconduct.

But there was simple sharing of blankets, and there was extravagance. Then again, the young heirs of Durin had never been known to be fond of half measures. The involvement of the shy scribe of the house of Ri in their sport was somewhat less than self-evident. But true enough, there was an old and well-loved adage that warned always to watch out for the quiet ones.

~*~

The room was very small, and the bed took up most of it. To call it a proper bed might have been stretching the term – there was hardly a proper frame, merely a kind of pallet cobbled together to keep the mattress off the cold floor, and a haphazard pile of blankets and furs to serve as sheets and covers both.

Among these, a certain golden-haired prince was caught in the soft warm lightness of feeling that lies between slumber and wakefulness. There was a slight weight resting upon his head, and every once in a while, gentle fingers moved over his hair, which, on its own, might have lulled him right back to sleep, were it not for the other weight, this one an entire warm body pressed full-length against his side, fingers running teasingly light from the cleft of his arse down the inside of his thigh, then back up again, now sweeping lightly over his hole.

‘Mmm. You’re still so soft and slick here. Feels like I could just pop it right back in.’

Fíli made a sound that could be an aye or a nay, and shifted his knees further apart as Kíli’s finger rubbed more firmly, the touch heating up the sensitive flesh.

‘I could try – if you wanted to.’ Kíli’s warm breath was tickling his ear, and Fíli’s cock gave an interested twitch against the blankets as two fingers pressed gently against him, making him groan into the pillow.

‘Don’t tease him,’ was Ori’s first comment to the discussion. He was sitting cross-legged against the wall, eyes scanning a densely-written page spread over a small lap-desk, a quill poised in one hand. Very professional, except Fíli knew he wasn’t wearing anything below his soft undershirt – the two blankets layered across his lap didn’t quite count. His free hand was still absently playing with Fíli’s hair.

‘I’m not. I’m merely sounding out his interests.’

‘Sounds more like you’re fingering him to distraction.’

‘Very nice distraction,’ Fíli mumbled into the pillow, gasping at the minute twitch of his hole against Kíli’s fingertips, not quite in but not quite out.

‘You want to go again?’ Ori finally looked up.

‘It’s not “again” if you slept for, what – two hours in the meanwhile,’ Kíli quipped.

‘You don’t have to–’ Fíli roused himself enough to squeeze at Ori’s bare knee under the covers– ‘but you know we’d love you to.’

‘You say that as if I could get anything else done in here while you went at it. Oh–’ he gasped as Fíli ducked his head under the blankets to nip at the place his hand had been. ‘Just give me a moment to put these away.’ He made a face as he swung his bare feet over the side of the bed and onto the naked stone, flitting quickly across the room and then back into their nest.

Fíli pulled him down between Kíli and himself, and kissed him, sweet at first, but quickly growing sloppier and hungrier as their legs tangled together and Ori’s shirt rode up.

‘I promise,’ Fíli said on a sudden whim, winding a lock of rust-brown hair around one finger, ‘that once I can, I will have the softest, warmest carpets in all the rooms so you can walk barefoot whenever you want.’

Ori pulled back to look at him, his brows drawing together in confusion. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘Yes,’ repeated his brother, resting his chin on Ori’s shoulder to look at him, ‘why would you do that? You would never get anything done if this one–’ and Fíli didn’t know where he’d touched Ori, only that it made him squirm very nicely against him– ‘could wander around half-dressed in your rooms. I know I couldn’t.’

‘Just the bedroom then,’ Fíli countered, ‘the carpets, and the best heating the forges can give, so we never need to bother with any clothes at all.’ He slipped his hands under Ori’s shirt, the short soft hair on the small of his back catching on the dry cracks of half-healed nicks and cuts on his fingers. ‘Would you like that? No cold feet in the bed ever again.’

‘Said the pot to the kettle.’ But Fíli caught a glimpse of Ori’s smile before he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head.

‘Could I come too?’ Kíli asked Ori, nuzzling a kiss to the side of his neck. ‘Watch you fuck him?’

‘If you wanted to.’

‘You seriously ask if I wanted to watch my brother take your beautiful cock?’ Ori made to speak but Kíli pressed a finger to his lips. ‘Yes. Beautiful. Pretty enough to eat.’ He dropped down on knees and elbows and slowly licked his way up the length of Ori’s cock, pressing a final kiss to the tip. ‘Yes, oh, yes it is.’

Fíli caught Ori’s gaze when Kíli’s head bobbed down again, held it as he gasped and flushed, the pink feathering down his throat and chest as Kíli worked him deeper with each pass of his mouth.

‘You’d like him to just watch?’ he asked softly, spinning out their cozy little dream.

‘No,’ Ori breathed, his fingers digging into Kíli’s dark hair, the other hand clutching at the blankets for purchase. ‘He could have your mouth. You like that.’

‘I do.’ Fíli propped himself up on his elbows. ‘But he could join us, too. Share me.’

There was a wet pop when Kíli freed his mouth. ‘Not the same time I couldn’t.’ Ori and Fíli shared a look. ‘I could?’ His eyes lit up and his mouth hung open, his lips pink and glistening. ‘You think… you could take both of us?’

‘Want to try and see if I can?’

‘Now?’

‘As good a time as any – and you said so yourself: if I’m any more relaxed, my bones might fall out.’ And as glib as Fíli might sound, his heart was leaping into a thundering gallop in his chest, because this was something he had thought about ever since the three of them first fell into bed together.

‘You’ve been planning this, haven’t you?’ Kíli’s eyes were bright with wonder, dark with lust as he tilted up his chin, kissed his mouth. ‘And what strategy did you have in mind? My lord.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Fíli eased back from the kiss, just enough distance to push away the words offered in jest, the title that was not yet his to take. ‘I was thinking,’ he said, ‘Ori, will you come down here?’ Fíli pulled the young scribe to lie on his back and straddled his hips, exhaling audibly as their cocks brushed against each other. ‘If I leaned forward like this– then you could sort of shuffle in behind me–’

‘And you’d be the meat in the sandwich.’

‘Yes– yes,’ Fili laughed, a higher sound than usual.

‘It could work,’ said Ori, stroking at his thighs with warm hands.

‘It will work.’

‘Sure?’

‘I’m sure. Kíli– please slick me up, will you?’

‘And here I was thinking you’d never ask.’

‘Oh wow,’ Kíli breathed a moment later, pumping two fingers slowly in and out of him. ‘You’re dribbling come.’

‘Like I said, sloppy and– ah– well-fucked,’ Fíli countered, his breath pushed forcefully out of him as Kíli crooked his fingers, pressing against the sensitive spot that made his cock leak against Ori’s stomach. ‘That’s enough, I think,’ he breathed after a few more such passes, ‘or I’ll be completely useless and fall asleep on you.’

‘Somehow I doubt that would happen,’ Ori said drily, right before his face took on an intense look of concentration as Fíli lined himself up.

He would never say it, but Fíli secretly adored that particular expression, even if he only ever saw it in these brief glimpses; the twin spots of colour burning on Ori’s cheeks, his drawn brows, the serious line of his mouth. It was a look that would not have been out of place on a craftsman concentrating on a delicate task, and to have such obvious care directed at himself and his pleasure was... heartening, and fed directly to the warm golden flame that had taken residence next to his heart, insisting – even if it was far too soon to speak of it – that to have Ori care for him like this for the rest of his days would be a worthy goal.

But now– now he was sinking down on Ori’s cock, as slick and easy as you please, and could see the seriousness melt into pleasure as Ori rocked his hips up to meet him. Fíli couldn’t resist moving with him, a shallow motion that barely lifted them apart, yet drew forth a matching pleased sigh from both of them.

‘Now that,’ said Kíli’s voice right behind his ear, ‘is what I love to watch.’

Fíli tilted his head back to capture his mouth, gasping into the kiss as Kíli’s hand ran down his front to palm his erection.

‘I was invited to join in – is now a good time?’

Ori agreed, and Fíli– Fíli groaned aloud as Kíli’s hard cock poked at the back of his thigh as he pressed his hips forward, and his entire skin tingled from that point outwards. ‘Please,’ he said in a great huff of air, dropping down to elbows and knees, ‘come on already.’

‘Impatient, are you?’ Kíli chuckled. He pried apart Fìli’s arse cheeks, slowly pushing first one, then two fingers into him next to Ori’s cock.

‘Damn it, Kíli,’ Fíli ground out, ‘I said enough; want me to rescind the invitation?’ Except he would not, he wanted this too much, had wanted too long to back out now.

‘All right, all right. Don’t you tense up now.’

And then there was a warm, blunt pressure, and he pushed and eased his body into it, then a stretch – familiar yet _more_ he had ever felt before, and Kíli’s breath gusting out to tickle between his shoulder blades.

A slick, heated length sliding into him, slipping back, then pushing forward again, into stillness. Kíli’s awestruck, blasphemous whisper as he bottomed out, the warm, sweaty weight of his hand at the small of his back.

He willed calm, willed ease into his body, and managed shallow, panting breaths that made his head stop spinning.

‘I wish you could see this– it’s gone the brightest pink,’ Kíli said slowly, breathlessly, ‘and stretched out all smooth, like– like silk.’ Something touched him where his tender flesh was throbbing in time with his racing heart, and he would have cried out, but there wasn’t any room left in him to house air for such a sound. A choked whimper escaped his lips, and where his hands were clutching at the blankets his knuckles were bleached the yellow-white of bone.

‘Kíli, don’t.’

Ori’s hands were warm stroking down his back, and yet he could not hold back a shiver that ran all the way down his spine and the back of his thighs.

‘Fíli, love?’ Ori pushed the hair from his face, and Fíli tried to hold his worried gaze, to steady his own tremulous breath, only to find he could not do both.

‘I’m good,’ he managed, and his voice came out ragged and strange to his own ears. ‘It’s only… it’s a lot. Not too much–’ he vigorously shook his head at the question he saw taking shape behind Ori’s lips– ‘but a lot.’

‘Breathe,’ Ori said and brushed his thumb over Fíli’s cheekbone, his hand still cupping his face.

Closed in by their bodies, caressed and soothed by their hands, penetrated by their shared desire, he did, and the burning throb setted into twitches and flutters, then a pleasurable ache that the stilled, expectant fullness would not satisfy, only entice. He could feel the minute ticks of Ori’s hips between his thighs, his restrained urge to thrust up and into him, the nervous flutter of Kíli’s hands over his skin. ‘Move, please,’ he said, trapping one restless hand in his own, pressing it over the jut of his hip bone. ‘Fuck me.’

Kíli’s first slow thrust somehow pushed _Ori_ deeper into him, at an angle that made him gasp and chase the feeling, propping himself up, moaning aloud when the next one was just right. ‘There,’ he told them, ‘there, oh fuck, oh _please–’_ Ori was gripping hard at his forearms, forcing his eyes open. ‘Not– we’re not squashing you?’

‘No– not at all.’ Ori’s voice was tight and breathless, and he moistened his lips. ‘It’s lovely, so good, but I– needed to hold onto something, sorry.’

‘Don’t, don’t be sorry.’ And Ori’s eyes were wide and dark with lust, and soft enough for Fíli to drown into. He pried off one of his hands, brought it to his face, kissed the soft inside of the wrist where Ori’s pulse beat rapid and blue through the pale skin. Ori made a small, avid sound, grabbed at his hair and pulled his head down to mash their mouths together. It was less a kiss, and more a sharing of panting, gasping breaths, moans passed from one set of lips to another in time to Kíli’s thrusts, slow, implacable, hard.

And Fíli fell into the smooth inexorable rhythm of it all, his hole warming from tingles into a heated ache as he was pounded into, stretched, pulled apart, sweat slicking his skin when he grew overwarm in the cool room, Ori’s mouth a sweet, sharp-toothed bloom of pleasure-pain at the side of his neck. His cock was filling out again, trapped in the warm snug press between their bodies, rubbing against Ori’s stomach by the long slow stroke of Kíli fucking into him. And always, his brother kept talking, his easy obscenities seasoned with sweetness, his voice low and rough with want.

‘So soft,’ he said, crouching over Fíli’s back so that the ends of his hair brushed teasing over his skin, ‘snug like an oiled velvet scabbard.’ He straightened up, the change of angle yanking Fíli’s breath out of him in a rush. ‘And it fits– it’s fucked all tender and pink now, and it fits the both of us, and fuck– you’re both so hot for my cock, and I wonder–’ he came to a shuddering halt, and Fíli could feel his arse pulsing faintly around the stilled intrusion, soft and aching and filled to the brim. He shivered at feel of Kíli’s hand petting his flank, too gentle almost, too soft on skin tender enough to strike sparks. ‘Could you take it faster?’ Soft lips, stubble prickling at his ear, and he almost came on the spot, the whole-body shudder tearing through him pulling matching groans from both of those inside of him.

‘Yes!’ he gasped.

And Kíli wound one arm around him, pulled him up against his chest, and it felt almost like they’d slip out, but Ori’s hands dug into his hips, holding him in place, just as Kíli snapped his hips, pushing up. He pinched one of Fíli’s nipples between two fingers, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure zinging down to his cock, his release building up within him with each fast, juddering thrust into his aching, pulsing ring. He could hear Ori breathing in small, high gasps, his fingernails digging like tiny half-moon blades into his skin, and he opened his eyes, just to take in the sight of him, rumpled, flushed, pink-kissed lips glistening around a pleasure-slack mouth, dark unfocused gaze trained on Fíli as he finally reached down, closed his hand over his own cock, hard, aching, with wetness seeping down the shaft, and let his head fall back against Kíli’s shoulder, his toes curling as he brought himself to the brink and over with a few frantic pumps of his hand, his body clenching with near-painful intensity, forcing out his breath in a high broken cry.

He came down from the peak in fits and starts, slumped against Ori’s chest, faintly sore and with a sticky warmth trickling down the inside of his thighs, his well-used hole twitching with small, shivery aftershocks.

There was a heartfelt groan of pleasure beside him, and turning his head he could see Kíli stretched out on his back. ‘Well that was fun,’ his brother said without opening his eyes. ‘But you should have warned me you’d make me do all the work.’

‘Didn’t hear you complaining.’ Fíli aimed a smack at his shoulder, but could not quite reach. ‘Ori?’ he muttered. ‘Remind me to punch him once I can move again. Next week. Or summat.’ He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open, even if he was sweaty and sticky and growing cold, but Ori was wonderfully warm and soft beneath him. ‘And you can be on top next time,’ he went on, nuzzling into the smooth skin in the hollow of Ori’s neck. Soft, yes. And wonderful.

‘Next time?’ his soft and wonderful pillow said in a small voice. Fíli blinked up at him.

‘If you want to?’ he queried back.

‘I do– I only… well, didn’t want to assume.’

With an effort, Fíli propped himself up on Ori’s chest so he could see his face. ‘Ori, love– the only way I won’t do that again is if you two don’t want to. It was…’ he frowned. ‘I have no words for it, not like you. But I know I want to do it again. Only, maybe not right away.’

Ori gave him a small smile, then leaned up to brush a kiss at the corner of his mouth. ‘Maybe not. Come now, let’s get you cleaned up a bit.’ He carefully rolled Fíli onto the mattress, and stopped to look down at him, soft and unguarded, a touch of pink still colouring his cheeks. ‘That was–’ he said haltingly. ‘I mean, I’ve never– I never thought it would be like that. Thank you.’

And that was the opening, should he want it, for Fíli to speak the words Kíli already knew, but instead of the plunge, he opted for a feint, brushing his knuckles across Ori’s cheek. ‘It was my pleasure,’ he quipped, with a grin that did not sit quite right on his face. He would not rush into anything he could not take back, he told himself, like so many other times. It was not fear that held his tongue.

What water they had was tepid, and the cloth could have been softer, but the hands that washed him were gentle, and when Fíli burrowed into the blankets, Ori’s legs were tangled with his, cold feet and all, and his own nose was pressed to the warm skin between Kíli’s shoulder blades, breathing in his safe familiar scent.

So they nestled to sleep, and Fíli dreamed a soft golden dream of home.


End file.
